Phineas and Isabella: Rivalry
by zondacinque101
Summary: Phineas, a supercar test driver, has joined an illegal cross country race for the 25 million prize for him to repay the mob, that if he wins. However, the girl who has a crush on him, Isabella, is a professional police officer. She never knows the reason why Phineas had join this illegal race and she will do anything to stop him.
1. Chapter 1: The Getaway

Phineas and Isabella: Rivalry

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR ANY OF THE LICENED CARS IN THE STORY.**

**This story is a crossover with the Need for Speed games; Hot Pursuit, The Run, and Rivals. I am really a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb and I ship Phinbella! This story isn't about them breaking up as Phineas still doesn't know that Isabella loves him. Phineas is a street racer and Isabella is a cop, and they will be in rivalry against each other across the continental USA, but will they ever get back to friendship, or love? Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Getaway

Danville Junkyard, Danville, Tri-State Area 9:30PM

Hanging above a car crusher machine, a red 1983 Lamborghini Countach attracted to a Magnet Crane is about to be crushed. However, someone was in the car. He is about to get killed, for a reason. His name is Phineas Flynn, a street racer and a supercar test driver. He borrows many supercars from Adyson Sweetwater and the mob for test drive. However, he needs to pay them a high price for every car he borrows, but he just doesn't have the amount they needed. He attempts to hide from them, but they manage to locate and kidnap him.

In the Lamborghini, Phineas's hands are duck taped to the steering wheel. He was still asleep. Then, the driver of magnet crane switched off the power the magnet, and the red supercar fell straight down inside the car crusher machine. Adyson watched with an evil smile on her face as the Lamborghini landed inside the machine, ready to see Phineas die.

"Gah! What in the?!" Phineas woke in shock as the car landed. Soon the machine began crushing and damaging the car. The headlights and the tail lights are killed and the windows began to crack. Phineas quickly bit the duck tape and use his strength. The duck tape immediately ripped, and now Phineas's hands were free. Now he needs to get out of the car before he gets crushed!

Phineas looked up, and he found his way out. "Good thing this car has a sunroof top!" he cheered. Since the car was getting damaged, the sunroof top was already full of cracks. Phineas didn't want to wait for it to smash, so he gave it a punch, and the sunroof shattered into a million pieces. He quickly climbed out the top of the car and continued climbing his way out of the car crusher machine. He manages to escape the machine seconds before it was going to kill him. Now, he needs to get out of the junkyard.

Phineas spots one of the mob's cars, a red 2007 Chrysler 300C SRT-8. He has found his escape route. He sprinted towards the car and found that the door was unlocked. _Now someone left their keys in the car_, Phineas thought. All of a sudden, Adyson spots Phineas getting away. "Hey!" she yelled. Phineas immediately stepped on the gas and drove away. Adyson pulled out a gun and attempts to shoot the red Chrysler, but it was now out of sight.

"Hey?! What are you shooting at? And what's going on?" Felicia, one of the mobsters asked.

"Phineas! He's getting away! C'mon! Let's go get him!" Adyson quickly hopped into her heavily modified black Lamborghini Countach (similar to the one that Phineas was in and that was crushed) and Felicia hopped into another Chrysler 300C SRT-8. The chase began.

Driving at a high rate of speed through the streets of Danville, Phineas felt as free as a bird. "Phew! I got away from those fools!" Phineas thought. But as he looked on the rear view mirrors, he was shocked. A black Lamborghini and a Chrysler similar to the one he is driving are following him. He quickly pushed the car to the limit, but they were still on his tail. Adyson pulls out her gun and shoots the back of the red Chrysler, killing the tail lights. She pushed the Lamborghini to its limit and rammed the back of the stolen vehicle. Phineas loses control and rams Felicia's Chrysler. "Watch it fool!" She yelled. Felicia pulls out a gun and shoots the back windows of the stolen car. But that didn't stop Phineas. He is still on the move in desperate to get away from those maniacs. Then, the sound of a train horn was heard.

"Oh no! I'm heading towards a railroad crossing! I have to get across it before the train crosses the road!" Phineas pushes the car to over 150 mph. Adyson and Felicia are still on his tail. However, Adyson aims for the rear tire of the stolen Chrysler and shoots at it. The tire bursts and now it was driving on rims. Phineas nearly loses control but still races to the railroad crossing. He smashes through the railroad crossing gates and manages to drive across the tracks, nearly getting killed by the train. Now the train has cut off Adyson and Felicia from chasing, and even if they finally get to cross, Phineas is long gone.

* * *

**So,what do you think?** **This Chapter is based on the very beginning of Need for Speed The Run where you have to escape from the junkyard. **


	2. Chapter 2: Pull Over!

Downtown Danville, Tri-State Area 9:35PM

After escaping the mob, Phineas is in desperate to get home immediately before they could ever find him again. He floors the damaged Chrysler to the limit. However, what he didn't see was that he had sped by one of the world's fastest police car, the Lamborghini Reventon (based on the Reventon police car from Hot Pursuit 2010). The supercar's police lights began to flash and sirens wailed as it begins its pursuit of the speeding Chrysler.

"What the? A Lamborghini police car?" Phineas said in disbelief as he looked on the rear view mirror. _How did the police even afford those? _He thought. He knew he can't outrun a super police car that is faster than him, so his has no choice but to pull over. The Lamborghini interceptor stopped right behind him. The driver side door opened skyward (scissor doors, what V12 Lamborghinis have) and a young female police girl hoped out and walked towards the badly damaged Chrysler. When she approached the driver window, Phineas rolled it down, and he could hardly believe to see who the officer was.

"Whatcha Doin'?!" The officer growled.

"I-I-Isabella?" Phineas stared at her. _Wait, since when was she an officer?_ He thought. Isabella was wearing a police hat and a uniform which looks a lot like the pink clothes she usually wears, except it is all blue and a police badge with the Fireside Girls logo on it. There are handcuffs and a gun on her belt.

"Oh, Phineas!" Officer Isabella Garcia Sharpiro said, getting the frown off her face. "Sorry to growl at you. But why is your car so badly damaged?"

"Well, it's not _my _car. I just 'borrowed' it to get away from Adyson and the mob as they were trying to kill me!" Phineas explained as he gets out of the damaged ride. "And since when were you an officer?"

"Ever since the Fireside Girls and I decided to form the fastest police force on the planet a couple of weeks ago, it's called the Team Fireside American Police. I'm the leader of the force. We drive cars we don't even pay for!" (I know, I got that from the NFS Rivals trailer) Isabella explained. "Oh, Adyson... Yeah, she used to work with our police force until one day, one of our officers spotted her with some street race gang and began street racing one of our patrol cars. We fired her."

"Well, I borrow cars from her just for test drive, but I needed to pay here back huge amounts after borrowing them. But I just didn't have the money, which is why she attempted to kill me." Phineas said.

"Don't worry Phineas. I promise I'll catch her one day so you don't worry about her anymore." Isabella promised.

"I'd be delighted one you catch her!" Phineas said, brightening up.

"Oh Phineas..." Isabella trailed off into Phineasland. Her police hat fell.

"Err, Isabella?" Phineas snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Huh? What?" Isabella finally woke from Phineasland.

"You're hat. It fell." Phineas said, handling her hat back to her.

"Oh, thanks. And by the ways Phineas, you can't be driving around in that destroyed Chysler. It needs to get towed away."  
"But how will I get home?" Phineas questioned her. Isabella turned to Phineas with a smile on her face.

"Phineas, don't you recognize the police car I'm driving?"

"Um, it's a Lamborghini..." Phineas replied

"So you're telling me you'd rather go home in a beat up ride rather than a Lamborghini?" Isabella asked holding Phineas's arms.

"No, I was just...wait, you're giving me a ride home?" he asked.

"Of course Phineas!" Isabella happily said, holding his hand and taking him to the super police car. "Oh, and by the ways, you need a speeding ticket from driving too fast there."

"Ah jeez...really?" Phineas said in disbelief.

"No! I was kidding! Although really, officers need to ticket a speedster, but just don't tell the force I made you get away from speeding tickets okay?"

"Okay." Phineas hopped into the passenger side of the Lamborghini interceptor and then they drove off. The damaged Chrysler was later tower away.


	3. Chapter 3: Race or Die

Flynn-Fletcher House, Maple Drive, Danville, Tri-State Area 9:45PM

The Lamborghini Reventon interceptor pulls by the house and Phineas hops out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Isabella!" he said.

"No problem Phineas!" Isabella said. "And I promise you, I catch Adyson one day!"

"Yeah, I'll be happy once you catch her and I will have no more problems! Anyways, see ya!"

_Oh Phineas! Maybe once I catch her, you'll fall for me! _Isabella thought dreamily. She drifted off into Phineasland but it got interrupted by a response call. "Central to all units, officers require assistance on Tri-State Freeway."

Isabella groaned as her daydream got interrupted. She got to the radio and spoke to Central, "Sergeant Isabella Garcia-Sharpio to Central, I'm on my way." Isabella turned on the police lights and sirens and sped off into the night.

Soon as Isabella sped off, Phineas got to his house, and it was rather pitch black as he got it. "Hello! Anybody home!" he called. No reply. He continued walking into his dark house. "Jeez, it's terribly dark in here. Ferb? Perry? Anybody home?" he called out again. Still, there was no reply. But then, he spotted a ray of light coming from the dining room. He walked towards it, and he finally spotted his brother, Ferb Fletcher, sitting alone at the dining table with just one light shining above. He wasn't wearing his original purple and yellow clothes, but he was rather in a business suit.

"Ah, Phineas. Please, do take a seat." Ferb finally said once he saw Phineas. Phineas took a seat in front of him across the table. He was wondering what this was all about.

"You were kidnapped by Adyson and the mob right?" Ferb questioned.

"Yeah, they were trying to kill me for not paying them back from driving their supercars." Phineas replied.

"Well, you can't always go into hiding. I can help you straighten thing up." Ferb said.

"Like, how?"

"I signed you up for an illegal cross country race. It starts here in Danville and ends 3000 miles away: Los Angeles, California." Ferb explained.

"An illegal cross country race? But how does that help?" Phineas asked.

"If you finish in first, you will win the grand prize of $25 million. That's enough for you to repay the mob."

"Wait, an illegal cross country race means that cops will also be involved. Isabella is the leader of the Team Fireside American Police which is the fastest police force on the planet! But she had promised me she'll catch Adyson."

"Phineas, the question is _what if_ Isabella doesn't have the chance in catching Adyson? Adyson's mob force is very powerful and they will do anything to stop and entire police force from stopping her. You have no choice but to join the race to repay them if you win."

"But if Isabella finds out I'm in this illegal street race, she'll kill me!"

"Phineas, you have no choice. It's either you join the race and go against Isabella and the police force to win the money to replay the mob, or not join the race and be killed by the mob."

Phineas sighed. "Fine. Deal. I'll join the race. All I just hope for is that Isabella won't find out I'm in this race or she'll put me in jail for 5 years!"

"Alright then. The race begins tomorrow. Now we need to get you a car!"

"Cars. Ferb, I know what I'm going to do tomorrow!"

* * *

**So yeah. This chapter was kinda based on the beginning of Need For Speed The Run. I decided to set Danville on the east coast because the Tri-State Area is on the east side. So instead of west to east, this story will be from east to west. The route will be totally different from the actual NFS TR game, it will go through the state of New York, crossing the border to Canada and then to Toronto, back to the US in Detroit, Chicago, St. Louis, across the Kansas state, Million Dollar Highway Colorado, across the Utah deserts, Las Vegas and straight to the finishing line in Los Angeles. **


	4. Chapter 4: Racing for Evil

The next day... Flynn Fletcher House 8:00AM

The garage door of the Flynn-Fletcher house garage opened. Phineas and Ferb walked in to see the car they recently got. "Here's your car!" Ferb cried. Phineas looked at the orange muscle car and a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow! A Dodge Challenger! I love it!" Phineas cheered while walking around the car. The 2010 Dodge Challenger has a HEMI V8 engine with a top speed of 170 mph. It has a black spoiler installed and two black stripes on the hood. It is a perfect muscle car for the race.

"However, this car isn't fast enough. The race still starts in an hour, which gives us enough time to tune this ride." Ferb said. Then, Phineas knew he had to battle with 200+mph supercars. 170 mph isn't fast enough, so he and Ferb got to work on tuning the engine.

"You know Ferb, it would be cool if Perry would come along with me for the race." Phineas said to Ferb while working on the car. "Speaking of Perry, where is Perry?" Ferb shrugged.

Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, was in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. What they didn't know about Perry was that he is also a secret agent with the code name Agent P and he fights evil forces, especially the evil force of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry puts on his fedora and a secret doorway on the tree opened. Perry stepped into it and an elevator brought him down to his underground lair. He went to the huge monitor screen and took a seat in front of it. Then his commander, Major Monogram, appeared on the screen. "Ah, good morning Agent P." His voice boomed through the speakers. "Quick word, our satellites tracked that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has recently bought a car at a Ferrari dealership. It's a purple Ferrari 458 Italia Spider and he has made some huge modifications to it. He is about to join an illegal cross country race that starts here and ends in Los Angeles and he will do anything to win the race for the $25 million prize to spend on evil. You have to get out there and stop him from winning the race!"

As Agent P was about to leave for his mission, Major Monogram still had some things to say. "Agent P! Wait! We got another word!" Agent P got back into his seat. "We recently found that one of your host family, Phineas, is also joining this illegal race for some serious reason, it is to repay some mob gang if he wins so that they won't threaten to kill him. You need to help him win this race and prevent any police force from stopping him. It looks like you're going to have to play on both sides of the law in this mission, and make sure you don't blow your cover!" Agent P has to play cop to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and at the same time play racer to help Phineas win the race. He can't show up as a secret agent in front of Phineas and the police force, so it's going to be one tough mission.

"Any who, on the rising platform right behind you is your new car for your mission." Agent P turned around and saw his exotic looking car. It is a blue Ford GT with and orange stripe in the middle and a beaver tail colored spoiler installed at the back. It also has undercover police lights installed. This car has a top speed of over 205 mph, good enough for his mission. Agent P hopped into the car and started the engine. "Good luck Agent P!" Major Monogram finally said. Agent P stepped onto the gas and raced down the tunnel which leads to the streets of Danville.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _8:50AM

"And now Perry the Platypus, let me show you my latest invention, inside that purple Ferrari 458 Italia Spider I bought is my Nitrous-Inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried. "Although really, it's just called the Nitrous. But I wanted to put –Inator just for the sake of me inventing –Inators every day."

"Sir?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz's robot, Norm, called.

"What is it Norm, can't you see I'm in the zone?"

"I thought you were just playing with your doll."

"It's not just any doll," Dr. Doofenshmirtz untied the toy that tied to the chair which looked like Perry the Platypus. "It's Pretendy the Practice-pus. See." Dr. Doofenshmirtz showed the toy to Norm.

"I was just using it as if it were Perry the Platypus while I explain my evil scheme! See Norm, I will be joining an illegal cross-country from Danville to Los Angeles and whoever finishes first gets the grand prize of $25 million! I will do anything to win that cash to spend on evil, which is why I bought a Ferrari! I even built ray guns that can deflate the tires of other racers if I seem to be losing, although that's cheating, but who cares! The race has no rules!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Is the race starting today?" Norm asked.

"Yeah." Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at his watch. "It looks like the race will be starting in a couple of minutes. I better get going!" He grabbed his ray gun and hopped into his Ferrari.

"I wish you luck for the race sir!"

"Thanks Norm. I'll be coming back with lots of cash!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz drove down a spiral roadway down the building and headed for the race start. The starting of the race is about to begin.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 4! It's been 11 years and Ferrari has finally made its return to the Need for Speed series! It will finally appear in the new NFS Rivals. I just had to add one in this story, so I decided for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to drive a 458 Italia Spider. The 458 Italia has a 4.5 liter V8 engine and a top speed of over 200 mph. Anyways, more chapters are coming up, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape from Danville

Flynn-Fletcher House, Maple Drive, Danville, Tri-State Area 8:55AM

"Alright, she's now fully tuned!" Phineas said, closing the hood. "It used to do only 170 mph, now it does 205 mph!"

"Fast enough for the race." Ferb said. "You better get going now. The race is about to begin in a couple of minutes!" Phineas hopped into his car and started the engine.

"Before you go, I got some things to give to you." Ferb handed an iPad to Phineas. "This will keep us in touch." Then, Ferb handed Phineas a ray gun.

"What is this for?" Phineas asked while holding to ray gun.

"I made it for you just in case. It's called the Unconscious Ray Gun and you can use it to shoot at anyone, like a police officer, in case if you are in an emergency situation. It doesn't kill anyone, it just makes them unconscious. Anyways you better get going now! You need to get the race start in downtown!"

Ferb wished Phineas a good luck for the race and then Phineas drove out of the garage onto the streets. His Dodge Challenger is now faster than its usual speed. He races down the residential streets at speeds of 180 mph. He also sees some other exotic cars in his rear view mirror, all heading to the same location. He hits the nitrous button and flames spit out the exhaust, making his car go faster. He then speeds by a red 2011 Pagani Huayra which was parked beside a Jack in the Box fast food restaurant. The fast food mascot, Jack Box, watches as exotic cars brew by before getting into his red supercar. He then follows the gang to downtown, also going to participate in the race. They all headed for the Danville Freeway which leads to the city.

Meanwhile, near the downtown area, Sergeant Isabella is sitting in a 2011 Dodge Charger patrol car nibbling on a donut. Then, a call came up, "Central to all units, we got a bunch of exotic cars travelling at a high rate of speed towards downtown Danville. Officers require assistance."

"A street race?" Isabella said to herself while finishing her donut and putting on her sunglasses. "Today's gotten interesting!" She turned on the police lights and sirens and raced to the city. Isabella is a professional police officer and the leader of the Team Fireside American Police force. They drive the fastest police cars on the planet and patrol the entire country of the United States. Isabella will do anything to stop a street race and bring them to justice no matter what.

Downtown Danville, Tri-State Area 9:00AM

As all of the racers line up at the start, Phineas and the other exotic cars following him finally arrived. He is amazed to see many different kinds of cars. There are Lamborghini Countach,Diablo SV, Veneno, and an Aventador LP-800-4 SV; Pagani Zonda Cinque, Zonda Revolucion, and a Huayra (which is right behind him driven by Jack Box); Ferrari 458 Italia Spider (Dr. Doofenshmirtz), F12 Berlinetta, and a LaFerrari; Ford Shelby Super Snake, Chevy Camaro ZL1, Lexus LFA and lots more! All the cars are revving their engines and Phineas did the same. They are now all set and ready for the race.

A young girl stood in front of the revving cars with her flag held up. People around are cheering as the cars made loud noises. _You can win this. _Phineas thought. _It's for your life! _Then, the girl waved down her flag, and the cars' tires screeched as they took off. The race has finally begun!

Phineas shifted into 5th gear travelling at 190 mph in the heart of the city trying to keep up with a Zonda Cinque which is right ahead of him. He swerved though oncoming traffic, trying not to crash and ignoring the angry horns of traffic vehicles. _If I crash, that's game over._ Phineas thought. He swearved back onto the right side of the road and pushed the nitrous button, sending him to over 200 mph and overtaking the Zonda. Soon as he is about to drift at an intersection, the sound of sirens grew louder and louder. He looked on his rear view mirror to see that Dodge Charger police cars in pursuit. He pressed on the accelerator to send his Challenger to the limit, but the Charger police interceptors manage to overtake him. They had flames spitting out of their exhaust. _What?! Since when did cops get to use nitrous?!_ Phineas thought in dismay. He immediately gets onto the Tri-State Freeway Bridge. He needs to get out of Danville!

"Attention all units, I want all major roadways to the city shut down now!" Isabella commanded on her mike. _Alright racers!_ Isabella thought while pressing the nitrous button. _Let's see you get away now! _

The 2011 Dodge Charger interceptor may seem like a slow police car to a racer, but with its fully tuned V8 engine in the Team Fireside American Police force, it can now reach at speeds of up to 200 mph. It can catch up with a getaway in a Lamborghini.

"We got a racer heading for the Tri-State Freeway Bridge! Got any details of the suspect?" One of the officers in the headquarters monitoring the street race asked on the radio to the officers in pursuit.

"Suspect is driving an orange Dodge Challenger! Definitely a street racer!" Isabella responded.

As the other racers head for another Freeway out of the city, Phineas is now racing alone at 205 mph on the Tri-State Freeway Bridge weaving though traffic with a Dodge Charger police car (driven by Isabella) chasing after him. However, ahead of him, the Tri-State Freeway Bridge has an unfinished replacement roadway on one side, making it a dead end. Phineas has now found his escape route. He floors the Challenger to top speed directly to the dead end.

"Attention all units, we got a Dodge Challenger out of control here!" Isabella shouted though the mike. Phineas breaks though the construction signs and flies off the dead end. "Hold position! Hold position!"

Phineas lands onto the empty freeway below and successfully escapes from Danville. Isabella stops the Dodge Charger right at the dead end since she is not permitted to do any stunts and informs other officers that she has lost the suspect. Phineas manages to get back with the other racers and now they head for the next location, New York City.

* * *

**The race begun! So yeah, that was Chapter 5, based on the beginning of Need for Speed The Run when you have to escape San Francisco. Once again, the race will be from the east coast (Danville) to the west coast (Los Angeles), which is why the next race location will be New York City. Also, you noticed that the story mentioned Jack in the Box and the mascot, Jack Box. Yeah, Jack in the Box is one of my favorite fast food restaurants (it is only found in the United States) and I really love the mascot, Jack Box, which is why I decided to randomly add him to the story :D Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. The next Chapter is coming up so stay tune! **


	6. Chapter 6: Big Apple Street Race

Team Fireside American Police Headquarters, Danville, Tri-State Area 9:30AM

"Argh! I can't believe we lost the racers!" Isabella groaned. "I thought we are the fastest police force on the planet!"

"Relax Isabella." One of her fellow officers, Gretchen, says. "Haven't you forgotten we can patrol everywhere in the United States? We can still track them down." Gretchen monitored the screen which showed the map of the United States and searched where the street racers are heading.

"Yeah, I almost forgot we could patrol the whole country." Isabella finally remembered. Even though she is the leader, she is still used to patrolling Danville alone. "As long as they don't leave the country, we can still track them down!"

"Hey guys! I'm sorry to say, but I lost the racers, so I decided to get some donuts! Anyone want some?" Emily Kinney, one of the officers in the force stepped in.

"No thanks, I just had some." Isabella replied. "By the ways, you're not the only one who lost the racers. Almost every officer in pursuit has lost them. Those racers must have done some serious modifications to their cars. I was in pursuit of an orange 2010 Dodge Challenger which was travelling at speeds of over 200 mph! Challengers can only go up to 170 mph you know?"

"Yeah, it's very unusual to see a muscle car travel at that speed." Emily said while eating a donut. "I was in pursuit of a black Lamborghini Countach travelling at 210 mph. But really, those cars can only go 185 mph. They totally did serious modifications there."

As Isabella and Emily continued talking about the pursuit earlier ago, Gretchen finally tracked down the racers on the monitor. "I got them!"

"You got them? Where are they heading?" Isabella questioned.

"They are approaching New York City! They seem to be stuck in traffic near the Brooklyn Bridge, giving us time to stop them!" Gretchen responded.

"Alright team! To the patrol cars! We got some street racers to catch!" Isabella commanded. The three of them headed for the underground garage where all of their patrol cars are kept. Isabella hopped into her Lamborghini Reventon interceptor, Gretchen took the Lexus LFA interceptor, and Emily took the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 interceptor. With their lights and sirens on, they raced to the city of New York in desperate to catch the street racers.

Brooklyn Bridge, New York City, NY 9:45AM

_Phineas's POV_

I am now sitting in traffic, the cars are not even moving at all. I had successfully escaped Danville after some wild police chase there, but now, I am sitting in traffic. I haven't even crossed the Brooklyn Bridge yet. Even the other racers are caught in this traffic, unable to move. I didn't bother taking the emergency lane as it is too tight and I might scratch the car, and I don't want to damage my ride when the race has just started! Neither does the other racers want to. Bored, I turned on the radio and Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch is playing. It is some really nice 1990s rap song I'm listening to. Then, Ferb appeared on the iPad he gave to me.

"Phineas, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm just about to cross the Brooklyn Bridge but I am now stuck in traffic along with the other racers." I replied.

"Well, that's bad."

"Yeah I know. But hey, this is New York City. Traffic always happens here."

"Well, you'll need to get past the traffic pretty soon so that the cops won't catch up. Anyways, call you later." Then, the screen on the iPad went black.

I sighed as the traffic still didn't move. I looked at New York's skyline while waiting, with the tallest building in the city, the Freedom Tower, right ahead of me. Then, I looked at my rear view mirror; there is a phantom black Lamborghini Countach right behind me, one of the racers. The car looked familiar. It's liked I've seen it somewhere. I recalled the time when I was escaping the mob, a black Lamborghini exactly the same as the one right behind me was chasing after me. Could that car be the exact same one as the one that is right behind me? I don't really know, but it could be.

I finally looked around for a way to get out of this traffic. Then, I spotted a divider free zone. The cars heading the other way are moving constantly and there is less traffic. If there is too much traffic on the right side of the road, I will use the wrong side of the road to get into Manhattan quickly! I just have to try not to crash into oncoming traffic.

As the traffic ahead of me slowly moved, I got closer to the divider free zone and when I got there, I quickly steered to the wrong side of the road. The Lamborghini Countach followed me, and then the other racers followed. Now, all of us are on the wrong side of the road driving across the Brooklyn Bridge. I floored my Challenger to 180 mph and dodging oncoming traffic, ignoring the horns of the yellow cabs and other traffic vehicles. On the radio, Lonely Boy by the Black Keys (soundtrack of Need For Speed The Run) started to play. Now this is real racing music!

***music lyrics***

**Well I'm so above you****  
****and it's plain to see****  
****but I came to love you any way...****  
****So you pulled my heart out and I don't mind bleedin'****  
****and the whole time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting**

I shifted to fifth gear travelling at nearly 190 mph as I raced down Broadway and dodged all of the yellow Ford Crown Victoria taxis. They are all heading the other direction. Broadway only allows vehicles to go southbound, but I didn't care at all. I used it to go northbound. The Lamborghini Countach along with the other racers is still right behind me.

**Oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting  
oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy  
oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting**

As I passed by the Empire State Building, still travelling northbound on the only southbound Broadway, traffic became heavier on the famous street and I was forced to travel at only 70 mph as well as the other racers. We are now driving through Times Square and huge crowds of pedestrians stopped by to see us travelling at the wrong direction towards oncoming traffic, but we are good at dodging them. There are huge screens and flashing lights everywhere which made this street beautiful. I wish I could stop by, but I have a race to finish!

**Well your mama kept you****  
****but your daddy left you****  
****and I should've done you just the same****  
****but I came to love you am I going to bleed?****  
****And the whole time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting**

Soon as I got to the Columbus Circle round about near Central Park, I hit the E-Brake and sent my car drifting. The other racers did the same, well, except for the Zonda Revolucion since it is a track car, not built for drifts. I manage to get back on Broadway which finally had road which goes northbound and continued racing through New York City.

**Oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting  
oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy  
oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting**

All of a sudden, a Lamborghini Reventon interceptor along with a Lexus LFA interceptor and a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 police car appeared at an intersection here in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. _Oh no, it's Isabella!_ I thought. The three police cars along with NYPD Ford SHO police cruisers began to give chase. I quickly pushed the nitrous button and sent my car to over 170 mph and weaving through everyday New York traffic. I continued northbound as I need to get out of this city if I have to escape the cops!

**Oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting  
oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy  
oh oh oh oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting**

***end of song***

The Lamborghini Reventon police car started to speed up and drive right beside me to attempt to ram my ride. I can't allow this to happen, so I quickly looked around to dodge from getting damaged! Then, I spotted a construction zone that leads to the subway tunnels. Just as the Lamborghini was about to ram me, I quickly turned into the construction zone and it brought me straight down into the subway tunnels. I turned on the headlights and kept on driving on the train tracks. It was rather bumpy. All of a sudden, a pair of headlights came racing towards me. It's a train! I quickly swerved onto the other tracks. The train passed by. _Phew! I would have gotten killed already! _I thought.

Driving on the train tracks slowed me down but the nitrous keeps me going fast. Then, I heard a loud train horn. I looked on my rear view mirror, and a train is racing towards me from behind! I couldn't move out of the way at there was a wall that separated me from the other tracks, so I had no choice but to keep driving. The train is travelling at a faster speed than I am, but I repeatedly pushed the nitrous button so that the train won't ram me from behind. Then, I see light ahead. I am finally out of the tunnel!

Now driving on the subway bridge above ground, I swerved my Challenger off the bridge and flew back down onto the streets. Unfortunately, the three super police cars had formed a roadblock ahead of me. I hit the E-Brake and slid my Challenger to a complete stop beside the Reventon interceptor. I am now face to face with Isabella. This is not good...

"Phineas?" she said when she was about to budge my door open to arrest me. I didn't say a word. She has now found out that I'm a street racer. What am I supposed to do about it? Then, I realized that I needed to get out of this city and finish the race! I quickly threw my car into reverse and backed up to an intersection.

"Wait!" Isabella yelled as she ran towards my car as I reversed it. Before I got to the intersection, I made a j-turn and then made a right turn at the intersection which will lead me back to Broadway and continue northbound. Isabella now knows I'm a street racer, and now I need to get away from her! I looked on my rear view mirror and her Reventon police car is now chasing after me. I need to get out of New York!

* * *

**Uh oh, Isabella has discovered that Phineas is a street racer! The rivalry has begun! So yeah, this Chapter is kinda based on Stage 10 (New York stage) of Need for Speed The Run. Also, I decided to add Emily Kinney to the story as a cop. She is a fan made Phineas and Ferb character, but she's not created by me! So I do not own her! The next chapter will be on Isabella's point of view, the point of view of a cop. **


	7. Chapter 7: Illegal Border Crossing

Robert Moses Pkwy, Niagara Falls, NY 12:20PM

_Isabella's POV_

_Why? Why has Phineas joined an illegal cross country race? _I thought. I'm now in hot pursuit of the street race Phineas is in with my 2007 Lamborghini Reventon police car. This chase has gone out of control and lasted for hours already. No matter how fast our police force is, these racers still have the ability to dodge us from getting busted. I'm mainly focused on stopping Phineas and his 200 mph Dodge Challenger. Half of the racers have headed the other way and decided to go across Pennsylvania, while the other half (which includes Phineas) decided to head for Niagara Falls.

Now you all know that I have a crush on Phineas, but I'm still in wondering why he had joined this illegal race. I've promised him that I'll catch Adyson for him so that he won't worry about getting killed by that maniac, but he is now joined some crazy race! Did he break our promise? Either way, I'm going to need to stop him no matter what, even if he made some huge modifications to his car. I pushed the nitrous button and sent my Lamborghini interceptor to over 200 mph and caught up with the racers.

Then, they exited the Parkway and headed on the John Daly Boulevard. They seem to be in desperate to get away. They must be trying to escape somewhere. I checked on the map on the monitor to see where they're heading, and then I finally found out, they're heading for Canada! I quickly got to the radio to inform other units. "Attention all units, we got a high speed pursuit in Niagara Falls! Racers are heading for the Canadian Border, I repeat, racers heading for Canadian Border!"

As other units rushed in, I radioed the USBP (United States Border Patrol) at the Rainbow Bridge to inform them about the street racers heading for Canada and told them to from a roadblock. Then, the racers made a left turn on Niagara Street, which leads straight to the Rainbow Bridge crossing to Canada. I quickly stepped on the gas to catch up with the racers. I knew there's too many of them, but the Border Patrol guys are now forming a roadblock. Then far ahead, I could clearly see the Rainbow Bridge! Oh come on border patrol guys, stop these guys already!

However, as soon as we got closer to the Rainbow Bridge, I am in disbelief! The Border Patrol guys haven't finished forming the roadblock! I quickly pushed my Lamborghini Reventon and rammed the back of Phineas's Challenger. He loses control be he manages to get back on his wheels and continue to Canada. As the racers approached the gates, the Border Patrol guys are shooting at them, but they manage to dodge their attacks. I watched in disbelief as the smashed through the gates and crossed the Rainbow Bridge to Canada. I quickly stepped on the brake, stopping at just a few inches from Canada. I watched helplessly as Phineas's Challenger raced his way away from America. "NO!" I shouted. I banged my head against the steering wheel, honking the horn.

"Street racers, huh?" A man says from the Border tollbooth I am stopped at. He is one of the Border Patrol guys and checks for passports of visitors entering Canada.

"They...got...away..."I muttered. My head is still on the steering wheel.

"No worries." The Border Patrol officer says. "We'll try and track them down for this illegal entry. Maybe you should head back to your headquarters." He's right. I have no choice but to return to headquarters. Once again, if you didn't know, the Team Fireside American Police is only allowed to patrol anywhere in the United States, but not in Canada. I turned the car around and returned to another headquarters here in Niagara Falls.

Team Fireside American Police Headquarters, Niagara Falls, NY 12:40PM

_Still Isabella's POV_

"We lost the racers, again!" I shouted with anger as I stepped in. Gretchen and Emily are just staring at me, horrified of my angry shout.

"Yeah, we know, they escaped to Canada didn't they?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes." I growled.

"Well, at least the other half of the racers chose a different route. They are still in the USA." Emily pointed out. "They seem to be heading for Cleveland, Ohio. Some of our units are still in pursuit of them."

"But right now, we need to focus on how to stop the racers IN Canada!" I snapped. "I even found out Phineas has joined this silly race!"

"It can't be. Why would the love of your life be in such a race?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm 100% sure it was him. I was face to face with him back in New York when he nearly smashed through our roadblock."

"Well, anyways, we need to start strengthening out police force. We may have the world's fastest police cars, but we need weapons, such as Spike Strips and EMPs to stop this chaos." Gretchen explained.

"Now you're talking my language!" I said "But we still need to stop the racers who are in Canada!"

"Well, somebody here should go undercover cop and head into Canada and spy on the racers." Emily said. I stared at her.

"What? Not a good idea?"

"That's it!" I cried "Maybe I should go to Canada in my pink Chevy Camaro ZL1 and spy on Phineas and see what he's up to! Thanks Emily!"

"Erm, you're welcome?"

"But all we need to know is where in Canada are they?"

"I spoke to the Ontario Province Police; they said they seem to be heading for Toronto, Ontario." Gretchen said.

"Good! Now it's time for my undercover job! You guys install some power ups on our patrol cars while I spy on the racers." I commanded.

"Understood!" Emily and Gretchen said at the same time. I headed out and drove to pick up my Camaro for my undercover job. I now had full confidence that I'll stop the racers no matter what country they are in.

_Alright Phineas _I said in my head. _Enough of that silly race, I will get you! _

**Isabella is now an undercover cop! Once again, she'll do anything to stop Phineas and the racers from the illegal cross country race even if they are in Canada. The next Chapter will be the B-Plot of the story, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. So yeah. **


	8. Chapter 8: Agent P's Pursuit

Burlington Bay James N. Allan Skyway, Ontario, Canada 12:45PM

Speeding down the Skyway at high speeds, the purple Ferrari 458 Italia Spider, driven by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, overtakes the other racers at over 200 mph. Agent P in his Ford GT is in hot pursuit of him. With the undercover police lights flashing and sirens wailing, Agent P is in desperate to stop Doofenshmirtz from winning the race. Since the Ford GT has gaps on the roof with the doors open, Agent P sets his car to autopilot and jumps out from the top of the car and lands in the passenger seat of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ferrari.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he saw Perry in his passenger seat. "Want to hear my new car horn?" He banged the car horn on the steering wheel and seatbelts strapped around Agent P, trapping him.

"Ha ha! You fell right into my trap!" Doofenshmirtz chuckled. "Now let me tell you my evil scheme! Now you're wondering why I'm driving around in this Ferrari, I bought it for this illegal cross country race and I have completely modified it and installed my latest invention, the Nitrous-Inator!" He pushed the nitrous button and sent his car to top speed.

"Although it's just called the Nitrous without –Inator, but it's still handy! And you're also wondering why I joined this illegal race. See, back in Gimmelshtump, my family was very poor and we couldn't afford to buy a new house since my old home was destroyed in a ferocious storm. We were forced to live in some old junk barn and I was forced to do all the work on cleaning the barn everyday! We also couldn't even afford a brand new car, and I was forced to walk for miles to get food for my family! But now, Perry the platypus, I will soon live in luxury once I win this race, which the finishing line is in California, with $25 million! I will also spend a bit of the money on evil."

Agent P struggled to free himself from the seatbelt, but it was useless. He had to stop Doofenshmirtz from winning the race and help Phineas, but he somehow needs to free himself. Then, a traffic vehicle swerves onto the lane Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz slowed down and banged on the horn, making the seatbelt that strapped Perry, unbuckle. "Oh, the horn also unbuckles the seatbelt. I didn't know that..."

Perry jumps onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face, making him unable to see where he's going. "Hey! Get...out...of...my...FACE!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to pull Perry of his face, but Perry's grip is tight. The Ferrari, with no one being able to steer it, hits the traffic vehicle in front and then swerves hitting another racer in a Nissan Skyline, then swerving to the left and scratching the car on the road divider.

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz manages to get Perry of his face, he throws him out of the car. But Perry manages to land back on the hood of his Ford GT. Perry immediately get's back in the driver seat and turns off the autopilot and stepped on the gas pedal. Doofenshmirtz regained control of his purple Ferrari and floors it to the limit. The pursuit began.

With Agent P's undercover police Ford GT chasing and sirens wailing, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pushes the nitrous button and weaved through traffic and other racers. As it is nearing lunch time and traffic grew heavier while approaching to the city of Toronto, he swerves onto the emergency lane to pick up speed. Agent P followed him. Then, sirens grew louder and louder. Behind Agent P, two Corvette ZR1 police cars had joined the pursuit. _Corvettes? _Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought. _I thought Canadian police only ride on horses! _Now that Agent P has backup he didn't even call, he has to get away from them.

As the pursuit continues in Burlington, Agent P rams the back of the Ferrari, making the car swerve and hitting another racer. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has had enough. He pulls out his ray gun and shoots one of the tires of one of the Corvette police cars. The Corvette loses control and crashes into oncoming traffic and gets flipped. Then, far ahead, a roadblock has been formed. One of the Corvettes must have called it. The police cars in the roadblock are mostly Porsche Cayennes and Ford Mustangs, but they are short of one car, which makes a gap in the roadblock. Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies through the gap and smashes through wooden barricades. He hits the nitrous button once again.

Still chasing, Agent P had discovered that his car has secret weapons. Underneath the radio, there are buttons that show logos of Spike Strips, EMPs, and Turbo boost. Agent P hits the EMP button and aims for the Ferrari. It purple supercar gets shocked and the back of the car gets even more damaged. He then hits the turbo boost button and went flying past Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Now ahead of him, Agent P knows what he is going to do. Drop a spike strip. But just as he was about to drop the spike strip, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out his ray gun and shoots at the back tires of the Ford GT. Agent P loses control as the rear wheel tires are now just rims and slides across the road and hitting the other Corvette police car.

CRASH!

Both Agent P and the Corvette smash right into a tree. With the front of their cars damaged, they both try to start their engine, but it didn't work. White smoke is billowing from underneath the hood of the Corvette. Agent P and the officer hopped out of their cars. "Headquarters, my vehicle is down and also a blue Ford GT. Request a tow." The officer said on his dispatch.

"Copy that, sending tow trucks, ETA 15 minutes." The dispatch responded.

"Street racers huh?" The officer said to Agent P. "I can't believe that they wrecked our Corvettes. I thought these cars were good enough for stopping them, aren't they?" Agent P shrugged.

"Well, at least some people know we Canadian police officers do not ride horses for pursuits."

* * *

**It's funny how some people say that all police forces in Canada are all on horseback :D I live in Canada, and that's obviously not true. Many Canadian police cars are just like in America; Crown Victoria, Chargers, Mustangs, etc. But in reality, Canadian police forces do not have Corvettes and Porsches in their fleet. This is just a story as you all know. **


	9. Chapter 9: Hard Hit

Toronto, Ontario, Canada 1:00PM

Phineas sat in Tim Horton's eating a grilled Panini for lunch. He is waiting for his car to be fully repaired from getting damaged in the high speed chase back in Niagara Falls. He looks out the window and sees a pink 2013 Chevy Camaro ZL1 drive by. _Now that's a nice car. _Phineas thought while sipping on his Iced Capp. _Kinda reminds me of Isabella._

Speaking of Isabella, Phineas began thinking if that pink Chevy was actually driven by Isabella. _Don't be silly! _Phineas thought. _Isabella is a cop and can only patrol the United States! Not Canada! _As Phineas finished his food and Iced Capp, he walked out of the restaurant and across the street is the repair shop his car is in. But what he didn't know is that the pink Camaro he saw earlier was spying on him from behind Tim Horton's. What Phineas thought was right; the one behind the wheel of the Camaro IS Isabella.

Isabella sat with binoculars on her eyes spying on Phineas. She isn't in her police uniform, but she is rather in her usual pink clothes she always wears whenever she visits Phineas and Ferb back in Danville. But she is now working as an undercover cop. "Sergeant Isabella Garcia Shapiro to headquarters, I got a visual on Phineas. He is in some repair shop here in Toronto." Isabella spoke on the dispatch.

"Copy, any details on his car?" Gretchen responded on the mike back in Niagara Falls, New York.

"I do not have a visual on his car, but I believe he is still using the orange 2010 Dodge Challenger." Isabella replied.

The garage door on the repair shop opens and Phineas's car drives out. It's still his usual Challenger, but it has been repaired and customized. This time, its ride height is a lot lower and its hood has been changed into carbon fiber and a Blower sticking out. It even has the number 01 on the doors and the General Lee flag on the roof. The spoiler is also now a lot bigger than usual. _Ah jeez, I hope he didn't tune his car to make it go even faster..._ Isabella thought.

"Headquarters, I have a glimpse of the vehicle, it is the same orange 2010 Dodge Challenger, but it's just been customized." Isabella said on her dispatch. She started her car and followed Phineas. In her backseat, her pet Chihuahua, Pinky, hopped into the front seat. "Alright Pinky! It's time to get Phineas!" Pinky happily barked.

As Phineas travelled at 100 mph through downtown Toronto to get back in the race, he looked on his rear view mirror and sees the pink Camaro following him. "That's funny. That is the same Camaro I saw back in Tim Hortons." Phineas said to himself. He makes a right turn, and the Camaro follows. He then makes a left turn at the next junction, and the Camaro still follows. _I wonder why this car is stalking me. _Phineas thought. Then, he realized something. "If that pink Camaro reminds me of Isabella, then the one behind the wheel of that car IS Isabella!" Phineas can tell that it is Isabella driving the Camaro since the pink car is stalking him.

BARK! BARK!

"Yes, I know Pinky! He's trying to get away!" Isabella said. She got to the dispatch. "Headquarters, I am in pursuit of the orange Challenger! He seems to be heading for the Ontario 401 Express!" Isabella turns on the undercover lights and continues following Phineas through the city. She tailgates him to make sure she doesn't lose him.

As Isabella attempts to do a pit maneuver on the Challenger, Phineas quickly pushes the nitrous button and sped up to avoid getting spun out. "I like you Isabella. But you better stay back!" Phineas said as he pushed the accelerator to stay ahead of the pink undercover police car.

As the chase went on, they are both heading for an intersection where Toronto Streetcars go by. A streetcar is about to block their path from the right, so Phineas quickly floors his car to over 150 mph. Isabella did the same. As they got to the intersection, Phineas manages to get across the tracks, seconds before the streetcar was about to ram his car. Isabella, however, is unlucky. She tries to get across the tracks, but the streetcar rams the right side of the Camaro. Isabella hits her head on the steering wheel and the Camaro slides across the tracks while being pushed by the streetcar. Pinky gets thrown out of the car but manages to land on the road unhurt. As the streetcar comes to a stop, Pinky put on his police trooper hat.

Pinky no longer works for the OWCA like how Perry does. He is now working for the Team Fireside American Police as a K-9 unit, although Isabella and the officers still don't know that Pinky is also a trooper. Pinky rushes to the damaged Camaro and opens the driver door. He sees Isabella unconscious with her head on the steering wheel. He also hears voices on the dispatcher from the headquarters "Sergeant Isabella! Sergeant Isabella! Are you there! Argh, I think we lost her..." Pinky pulls Isabella out of the car and lays her on the road. The good thing is that she didn't break any bones at all. Pinky gets a pack of ice from the trunk of the Camaro and puts it on Isabella's forehead.

The streetcar's door opens, and a platypus wearing a fedora hops out. That platypus is no other than Agent P. He had hijacked the streetcar to stop Isabella from catching Phineas. It was part of his mission to stop any police force from getting Phineas. As Agent P saw Trooper Pinky, Pinky already had a gun drawn out and aiming at him. Agent P quickly pulls out his grappling hook and shoots at the top of the CN Tower and flew up. Pinky shoots at Agent P as he went up the tower, but all of those shots missed. Pinky runs out of bullets and throws the gun on the ground. He angrily stares at Agent P who is now on the top of the CN Tower and later is picked up by a flying car.

Ontario Repairs, Toronto, ON 1:30PM

_Isabella's POV_

As I slowly woke up, I felt something licking my face. Then, I knew who it was. "Alright Pinky! I'm awake!" Pinky is sitting on me while I am lying on the grass near a repair shop. _Wait, how did I end up here? And what happened earlier ago? I thought I was in pursuit of Phineas... _

I walked into the repair shop and I saw my pink Camaro almost finished being repaired. I asked the mechanic what ever happened to my car. "Well, it was hit by some streetcar earlier ago. You don't remember?"

"No." I replied. "All I remember is that I was chasing a Dodge Challenger and we got to some intersection, that's all I remember."

"You probably must have hit your head when that streetcar hit you. Maybe that's why you don't remember anything after you got to that intersection."

Jeez, it's a good thing I didn't end up in the hospital and forget everything! I never ever want to forget about Phineas, even if he is some crazy street racer. I walked out of the repair shop and waited a couple of minutes till my car is fully repaired. I just talk to Pinky a little.

"Even though I forgot about the accident, I still wonder how I ever ended up here." I said to Pinky. Pinky just barked. "Yeah, well, who knows?"

Once my car is finished being repaired, Pinky and I went to search for Phineas. He probably must have left this city a while ago, so I headed for the Ontario 401 Express. He must be heading back to the United States by now.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 9! What Isabella didn't know is that Pinky brought her to the repair shop in a police car while she was still asleep. **


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy Comeback

Windsor, Ontario 4:00PM

_Phineas's POV_

"Hammer down Phineas, or you won't make it back to the United States safely." Ferb said on the iPad.

"Chill, Ferb! I'm almost in Detroit!" I replied. I stepped on the gas pedal and caught up with the other racers. I manage to get into first place. I can clearly see the skyline of Detroit, Michigan. But then I realized something, I have to face some Border Patrol officers at the Ambassador Bridge.

As I got to the Border Patrol gates, I am face to face with a border patrol officer. He asked me a few questions before entering back in America. I lied in answering some of the questions though, but the officer doesn't seem to notice. But then, he asked me something, "Before you enter the United States, may I please see your passport?" Oh snap! I don't have my passport! I obviously cannot tell the officer I illegally entered Canada without a passport. I had to do something...

"Sorry, can you repeat that question?" I asked on purpose even though I clearly heard the question.

"I said, may I please see your pass-" Before he could even finish his sentence, a sound of a V12 engine grew louder and louder. I looked on my rear view mirror, the phantom black Lamborghini Countach came racing from behind and broke though the security gates at a high speed. With the officer distracted, I quickly stepped on the gas pedal and followed the Lamborghini as we continue the race back in the United States. The other racers behind me followed.

"Attention all units, we got some exotic cars illegally entering the United States!" The border patrol officer commands on his dispatch. Then, Isabella's pink Chevy Camaro with its police lights and sirens on speeds by the gates with some 2011 Dodge Charger Border Patrol cars following.

Detroit, MI, United States 4:02PM

_Nobody's POV_

As Phineas and the other group of racers raced on the Ambassador Bridge illegally re-entering the US, Isabella and some border patrol cars are now in hot pursuit. "Headquarters, I am now in hot pursuit of the street race Phineas is in. They are crossing the Ambassador Bridge entering the United States!" Isabella says on her dispatch. "I got some border patrol units in pursuit as well."

"Copy that. Where are the racers heading?" Emily asks in the dispatch.

"They're heading for the Fisher Freeway in Detroit."

As the race continues on, the freeway had a right turn ahead. Phineas hits the e-brake and sent his car drifting. The border patrol officers had to slow down at this turn as they have no knowledge of drifting, but Isabella has the ability to do so. After a heck of a drift, Isabella hits the nitrous button and rams the back of Phineas's car. But Phineas manages to shake her off. "Dang, he's good!" Isabella thought. She got to her dispatch and called for a roadblock.

"Copy, roadblock is in position." Emily says on the dispatch.

Far ahead on the Fisher Freeway, Phineas could clearly see a roadblock. But it didn't worry him because there is a gap in the middle. _Argh, can't these police forces form a stronger roadblock? _Isabella thought. The street racers broke through the roadblock without hesitation, though some of their cars got damaged when they hit some or the patrol cars on the roadblock.

But then, far ahead on the side of the freeway, a police cruiser is waiting for the street race to go by. This Detroit police car is no ordinary police car. It has 640 horsepower and a V12 engine. As Phineas approached the police car, he couldn't believe what he just saw. The police car is a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP-640! "Oh now that's what I'm talking about!" Isabella said to herself. As the racers sped by, the lights on the Lamborghini began to flash and sirens wailed.

As the chase went on with the Lamborghini joining the pursuit, the racers headed for the freeway exit on the right which leads to Interstate 57 (Chrysler Freeway). As they got onto the other freeway, the Lamborghini Murcielago police car targeted the EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) at the orange Challenger and in a few seconds, the Challenger gets shocked and the back of the car gets damaged. "Dang, our police force needs to get one of those EMPs!" Isabella thought. She overtakes the Murcielago and catches up on Phineas. She attempts to ram his car from the side, but Phineas swerves away. "Oh no, you don't!" Phineas said. He puts his Challenger to fifth gear to speed up, but his car is falling apart from the EMP shock. He swerves onto another lane as a traffic vehicle was in his way, but accidentally bumps onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ferrari 458 Italia Spider. "Oh come on!" Dr. D whined.

The Lamborghini Murcielago police interceptor sped up to catch up with the getaway Challenger to give him a pit maneuver from behind. That pit will make Phineas lose control of his car and will eventually spin out. But just as the Lamborghini was about to do the pit, it started to lose control. Some car was ramming it from behind. The car gives it one more hit, and the Lamborghini finally spins out and barrel rolls a couple of times before resting on its roof. "Oh my gosh!" Isabella cries as she witnessed the accident. The car that caused the end of the Lamborghini police car was a matte black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS, aka 'The Hunter' (in case you don't know, it is the same Camaro 'Hunter' from NFS The Run when you play the Time Hunter challenge). This car has its engine extremely tuned to make it go 216 mph. It has four round headlights which can shine red in color and has modified body kits. It was driven by no other than Agent P to stop the super police car from destroying Phineas's Challenger. 'The Hunter' is Agent P's new car as his Ford GT was damaged.

"Oh I'll teach this guy a lesson!" Isabella stepped on the gas to attempt to ram 'The Hunter' from behind. Agent P looks at his rear view and sees Isabella's pink Camaro ZL1 speeding towards him. He immediately steps on the brake. "Oh shoot!" Isabella swerves away from 'The Hunter' that was attempting on brake checking her as hitting a stopping car would cause more damage than hitting a moving car. The swerve causes her to crash onto the road divider. It was a good thing she was wearing her seatbelt. "Headquarters, my vehicle's down. I'm dropping out." Isabella says on the dispatch.

"Copy that, sending tow truck, ETA 15 minutes." Gretchen says on the other end. Isabella watches at Phineas, 'The Hunter' and the other racers sped away_. I may have lost them, but it's a good thing they're back in the US! We can still catch them whenever we want to!_ Isabella thought.

Team Fireside American Police Headquarters, Detroit, MI 4:30PM

_Isabella's POV_

"Sergeant, are you okay from that crash over there?" Emily asks as I stepped in.

"Yeah, I'm okay. At least we know what we're looking for." I said. "Now that the racers returned to the United States, we can track them down!"

"I'm monitoring the screen right now; the racers are now heading for the city of Chicago, Illinois." Gretchen says. "Oh, and by the ways Isabella, we have installed weapons on our patrol cars. There are EMPs and Spike Strips."

"Good! Now we can stop this chaos quickly!" I said.

As we continue to monitor the street race, I began to think of the matte black Camaro that took out the Lamborghini police car and that tried brake checked my car.

"Say, I actually have another mysterious suspect I was in pursuit of." I said.

"Really, what was he driving?" Gretchen asks.

"A matte black 1967 Chevy Camaro SS. It seemed pretty fast, like it was capable of reaching of speeds of 200 mph. It actually took out Detroit's Lamborghini police car and tried to brake check me." Gretchen and Emily nodded at my explanation.

"Well, whoever that mysterious suspect could be, we have to track him down before he does anything seriously bad." Emily says.

"Not just him. We also need to focus on stopping Phineas and this crazy race. Anyways team, let's get back to work!" I commanded.

"Yes Sergeant!" Gretchen and Emily said at the same time and saluted. We all headed for our usual patrol cars and raced to Chicago, the next location of the street racers.

* * *

**I just had to add the 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS 'Hunter' to this story! It is one of my favorite cars in Need for Speed The Run and I'm obsessed with it! And yes, 'The Hunter' actually does 216 mph, which is insane! You would probably first know this car if you played the Time Hunter challenge in Need For Speed The Run. Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! **


	11. Chapter 11: Time Hunter

**This chapter isn't really going to be long. It's just going to be about 'The Hunter'. You probably all know I'm obsessed with that car in Need for Speed The Run. Anyways, here's Chapter 11, Time Hunter!**

* * *

Interstate 94, Indiana, United States 7:30PM

The sun is beginning to set as Agent P drove his '67 Camaro SS 'Hunter' on the interstate on his way to Chicago. It was rather a crazy day for him as he had stopped police forces from busting his owner, Phineas, and even destroyed Detroit's Lamborghini police car. He attempted to stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz from this race, but he had failed. But he will have to face him again sometime. Then, he gets a call from Major Monogram.

"Agent P! Quick word, your host family member, Phineas, is approaching the city of Chicago. There seems to be some 'welcoming committee' organized by the mob in downtown Chicago for him. Also, Isabella and the Team American Fireside Police are approaching the city to attempt to stop him. You have a couple of minutes to get to the city before they can apprehend him! Be sure to protect him from any danger, and be careful not to blow your cover! Good luck Agent P!" Agent P saluted to Major Monogram before he disappeared from the screen. Then, he floors his car to the limit.

Driving at 216 mph on the interstate full of traffic is very tricky, but for Agent P, it was a piece of cake. He swerves into every lane, dodging traffic. The people driving in traffic vehicles are shocked to see this classic car going at a high speed. Traffic grew heavier and heavier as he approaches Chicago.

The interstate had a slight right turn ahead and Agent P releases the gas and steers carefully and weaves through the traffic careful enough to not crash. After the turn, he hits the nitrous and sends the Camaro to 210 mph. He still weaves through the heavy traffic and it didn't seem like a problem to him. When the road is clear, he hits the nitrous button once again to pick up speed if he wants to make it to the city before the police do. The interstate then has a slight left turn ahead. Agent P slows down. All three lanes are blocked by traffic vehicles so he gets onto the emergency lane on the right. He tries not to get on the grassy area as it would slow him down. He began to knock down speed limit signs while making the turn. The interstate is then clear again and the road is straight, so Agent P returns to the lanes and hits the nitrous button and he is sent to 216 mph.

Then, the interstate has another slight right turn. It was rather a zigzag interstate for Agent P. He releases the gas as there is a car on his lane and makes a big right turn, nearly hitting the car. After the turn, he regains speed and continues on the interstate. There are no more zigzags, at least for now.

Still weaving through traffic at 216 mph, Agent P decided to take the emergency lane on the right as weaving through traffic can sometimes be tiresome. He continues on the emergency lane and smashes off speed limit signs. Many people were rather shocked by this. But then, a car that has broken down is parked on the emergency lane ahead of him. He immediately swerves back onto the driving lanes nearly crashing into the vehicle. Two guys of the broken down car witnessed this. "Dang, I've never seen a '67 Camaro go that fast!" One of them says.

"Yeah, many unusual things happens every day bro." The other one says.

Agent P tries to stick to the right most lanes as he needs to get onto another freeway to Chicago. But there was far too much traffic on the lane, so he sticks on the left lanes until there is less traffic. Soon as he sees the freeway exit, he immediately cuts into a car's way to get to the exit. He then sticks on the emergency lane to get past the traffic since there is only one driving lane on the freeway exit. Once he's on the freeway (Interstate 65), he continues northbound to Interstate 90, the Indiana Toll Road. He continues weaving through traffic and pushes his car top speed. He gets onto a freeway entrance which leads to Interstate 90 to Chicago. The entrance goes under the interstate and heads the other way. Ahead, the entrance has a huge right turn ahead. Agent P hits the E-Brake and 'The Hunter' is sent drifting.

Once he got onto the Indiana Toll Road, he continues driving at over 200 mph and dodging traffic vehicles. Then, after a couple of minute, Agent P could now clearly see the skyline of Chicago. He is almost there.

Once he has crossed the Illinois border, Agent P slows down and begins to drive casually. He looked at his watch, 7:40 PM. It took him only 10 minutes to get from Interstate 94 to Illinois. He was rather inpressed by himself. Agent P continues driving on Interstate 90 (now called the Chicago Skyway) towards Chicago and he can clearly see the street racers ahead of him. He had a good feeling about protecting Phineas in this city.

* * *

**So, yeah. Not really a long chapter. It is based on the challenge 'Time Hunter' in Need for Speed The Run as you all know. If you haven't tried that challenge yet, I dare you to. It's quite hard at first, but you will eventually get the hang of it. Any who, see you on the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12: Death From Above

**This Chapter is going to be based on Death from Above in Need for Speed The Run. I have to say this; Death from Above is the most epic part of the game! And yes, this chapter will follow most of the features of it, and some parts I will use my own imagination. The cars won't be the same as the ones used in the Death from Above in The Run though. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Dan Ryan Expressway, Chicago, IL 7:45PM

_Phineas's POV_

"Pick it up, or you won't make it to Chicago in the lead." Ferb reminded me on the iPad. "And Phineas... I just got a word. The mob has a welcoming committee waiting for you downtown."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said.

"Seriously, don't let your guard down, not for a second." He finally said before the screen on the iPad went black.

"I didn't know you cared." I said to myself. I floored my Challenger to over 100 mph, but then, a sound of the V12 engine grew louder. I knew exactly what it was, the black Lamborghini Countach. But this is more of a surprise.

The Lamborghini came driving beside me on the right and rammed my car. The windows shattered and glass flew everywhere. I looked to the right, and I could hardly believe to see who was driving the Countach, Adyson Sweetwater. With a gun in her hand aiming at me, she pulled the trigger and BANG! Luckily, the bullet missed me but it shattered my windscreen. I tried to dodge her attacks, but it was too late. She gave me one more ram and my car begins to spin out.

As my car came to a stop, I sat there in shock. I was right. That Lamborghini was the same car that chased me down along with the mobsters back in the Danville Junkyard. Then, four Italian supercars sped by me; a red Pagani Huayra, an orange Lamborghini Aventador LP-800-4 SV, a purple Ferrari 458 Italia Spider, and a white Maserati MC12.

"SON OF A GUN!" I yelled in anger. I had raced my way to stay ahead of those guys until Adyson had ruined it all. Why did she even join this race? Argh, no time for questions! I quickly hit the gas and drove at speeds of over 200 mph and weaved through traffic.

I managed to catch up with the Maserati MC12. I hit the nitrous button and flew past the supercar. Since there was a traffic car in my way, I quickly cut in the way of the Maserati, making him slow down. "That's one down, three to go!" I said to myself. I proceeded in catching up with the Ferrari. Traffic grew heavier and heavier as I was nearing the city, but it didn't bother me. I swerved onto the emergency lane and overtook a ton of traffic.

Up ahead, I can clearly see the purple 458 Italia Spider weaving through traffic like mad. I managed to overtake him. As I looked on my rear view mirror, I was surprised to see that the driver of the car had a ray gun in his hand. He was pointing it straight at my car. Then, he pulled the trigger and it fired a green ray which went flying towards my Challenger. Luckily, there was a traffic car in my way, so I quickly swerved onto the other lane, making the green ray puncture the back tires of the traffic car instead. The car loses control and went skidding across the road and the Ferrari went crashing into him. "Now that's two down, two more to go!"

As I caught up with the Aventador, I tried to overtake it but there was a bus in my way. I quickly swerved back but I accidentally bumped onto the Lamborghini, making it lose control. "Oops, I hope she doesn't get mad at me for that." I thought as I overtook the Aventador. "Okay, that's three down, one more to go!" I pressed on the nitrous button to catch up with the red Pagani Huayra.

As I raced right behind of the Huayra, I got a glimpse of its licence plate, "J I T B" I said as I read it. _Hmm, I wonder what it means... _I tried to overtake the Pagani but it won't let me. My blood began to boil, so I quickly hit the nitrous button and rammed the back of the car. The car skids onto the other lane and manages to gain control. We are now driving side by side by each other. The Pagani Huayra is on my right.

As I turned my head to the right, I could clearly see the driver of the red supercar. He had a round white head looking like a snowman, two blue round eyes, a pointy black nose, a yellow pointy hat and a linear red smile on his face. He is wearing a business suit. I freaked out to see this unusual guy at first, but then I started to recognize him. I recalled times when I watched fast food commercials on TV and I remember seeing him in one commercial. Then, I knew what the restaurant this guy is the mascot of, Jack in the Box.

_Jack Box... _I thought. Yes, he is the mascot of the American fast food restaurant Jack in the Box. So JITB on his licence plate means Jack in the Box. Jack then turned and looked at me. We were both staring at each other. _Why would Jack even join this illegal cross country race?_ I thought. Then, Jack got his attention back to the road and sped up. I quickly hit on the gas and overtook him. But he sped by me again, so I overtook him again. The cycle went on. Then, we approached a tollbooth.

As Jack continued to stay ahead of me, I quickly hit the nitrous and sped up until I was beside him. Then, I swerved my car to the right and rammed the Pagani Huayra. The supercar loses control and Jack crashes into one of the booths. I immediately smashed through the gates and continued. "Sorry Jack, but I have to win this race." I said to myself. Then, Ferb appeared on the screen of the iPad.

"Phineas, are you still with me?" He asked.

"You know me better than that Ferb." I replied.

"Okay. The next city location for the race will be bound in Las Vegas. It's time to move to the front."

I continued racing my way to downtown Chicago to catch up with Adyson in her Lamborghini. Then, I looked on my rear view mirror to see that two Chrysler 300c SRT-8s were chasing right behind me. I knew exactly who they were, the mob.

Lower Wacker Drive, Chicago, IL 9:00PM

**Music: Bulletproof Cupid-Boys Against Girls (NFS TR Soundtrack)**

***music lyrics***

**Everybody stay nice go drive****  
****Everybody wanna live that sexy ride**

As night fell, I finally caught up with the phantom black Lamborghini Countach. The black supercar went drifting like crazy as Adyson overtakes traffic cars. I still manage to get past those traffic cars and catch up with her.

**Stop the machine****  
****If you see something you could like**

As we got out of the tunnel, we continued racing at 110 mph on the streets of downtown Chicago. Adyson made a left turn to another street, so I followed her, seconds before a Dodge Ram pickup truck could cut in my way.

***music* **

**Hey! Hey! It's a lot more physical right now!****  
****Hey! Hey! Everybody every why!****  
****Hey! Hey! Paralyze you!****  
****Hey! Hey! It's a lot more physical right now!**

Adyson makes another left turn, so I followed her. I found it difficult to catch up and overtake her since her car seemed a lot faster than mine, so I allowed her to stay in the front just for a little bit. Then, she makes another left turn to another street. Is it me, or is she planning on driving in circles?

**Express it now****  
****X-X-X-Press it now****  
****You want a little more soul shake**

I finally managed to overtake her. I decided to make a right turn since left would mean driving in circles. Adyson follows me. We continued driving underneath a railroad bridge and Adyson once again overtakes me to take the lead. She's really starting to piss me off. As we got to another intersection, a surprise came to me. A black Chrysler 300c came out of nowhere and rammed the right side of my Challenger at a high speed.

***song left unfinished***

With my Challenger now wrecked, I quickly opened the door and nearly fell to the ground. But I got back up and ran for my life. Two mobster girls from the Chrysler started chasing after me. "He's out of the car! Grab him!" I heard one of them shout. "Catch the guy! Catch the guy! Grab him! Grab him!" I heard the other shout. I continued running towards a nearby building and I quickly opened a door which lead me to a bunch of stairs. I quickly ran up and I heard the mobsters following me from below. "Get back here!" I heard one of them yell.

As I got to the top floor, there was another door, so I kicked it open. I ran across the roof of the building before the mobsters could even catch up with me. But there was a dead end ahead, so I have no choice since the only option is to jump. _Here goes nothing... _I thought. I leaped off the building without hesitation. "DERRRRRR!" I screamed. Then, a helicopter came out of nowhere.

It was a good thing the helicopter's blades didn't slice me into pieces. I managed to land perfectly on another building and ran for my life. The helicopter began to shoot at me. _Dang, that helicopter is being piloted by one of the mobsters! _I thought. I ran as fast as I can to dodge the bullets of the helicopter. Then, there is another end ahead of me. I knew exactly what to do. I jumped off the building.

As I landed on the building barely breaking a bone, I continued running for my life as the helicopter continued shooting at me. As I ran past a bunch of glass frames, the helicopter's bullets make them shatter everywhere. I covered my face to make sure no sharp glass hits me. As I approached the end of the building, I jumped and landed on a slanted roof and slid down. As I got to the end of the slide, I fell straight down but I managed to grab hold of a sign mounted to the building beside seconds before I even hit the ground. I slowly released the sign and landed straight down on a garbage container. It was a good thing the container was closed or I'd fall into a pile of stinky trash. I got off the container and hid behind it. Then, I saw some flashing lights. I took a quick peep behind the garbage container and saw a 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 police car approaching. It's not Isabella, but it's one of her officers. I quickly stuck my head back behind the container. "Oh shoot..." I said to myself.

Two police girls got out of the car and I could recognize them. The one who was driving is Emily Kinney and the passenger is Gretchen. "You head around front, I cover the back." I heard Gretchen say.

"You got it!" Emily replies.

I got out from my hiding spot and ran straight towards Emily who was busy writing. Soon as she noticed me, she was about to fight back but I managed to kick her right in the stomach. She hits the open door of the Camaro on her back groaning in pain. Before she could even get back up and stop me, I quickly pulled out my Unconscious Ray Gun and pointed it at her. I pulled the trigger and shot at her. Then, she fell to the ground unconscious. _I'm sorry Emily..._ I thought. Even if she is an officer, she used to be one of my friends long before I was a supercar test driver. It's a good thing the gun only made her unconscious and didn't kill her. Then I heard Gretchen shouting, "Hey! Hey! Freeze, Police!"

I quickly got into the Camaro interceptor and shut the door before Gretchen could even reach me. I quickly hit my foot on the gas pedal. "Darn it!" Gretchen yelled as she watched me drove away.

_Nobody's POV_

After Phineas stole the Camaro interceptor, Gretchen got her walkie-talkie and made contact with Sergeant Isabella. "Sergeant, Officer Emily is down and her vehicle is stolen!"

"Copy that, any details on the suspect?" Sergeant Isabella asked.

"It's that racer you have a crush on! Phineas Flynn!" Gretchen replied.

"Phineas..." Isabella paused_. Even if he is some crazy racer, I thought he is still too kind that he won't hurt a fly. But why did he hurt Emily? And why would he steal?_ She thought. She got back to the dispatch. "Copy that, where is the stolen cruiser heading?"

"I'm not sure, but he's somewhere here in downtown Chicago!"

"Copy that." Isabella started the engine of her Lamborghini Reventon police car and raced to downtown Chicago.

_Back to Phineas's POV_

I raced down the streets of Chicago in the Camaro police car I stole. I still felt bad for hurting Emily, but I had to do it to get away from the cops. I made a right turn and suddenly, a traffic car in front of my exploded! "Holy mother of-!" I steered away from the burning car nearly crashing into it. I knew exactly how the car exploded, the helicopter. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw the helicopter following me. Since the Team Fireside American Police installed nitrous on their patrol cars, I hit the nitrous button and went as fast as I could to get away from that helicopter!

I made a right turn onto another street, and the helicopter followed me. It began shooting at me. "Oh no! Oh no!" I shouted. I tried to dodge the bullets, but it hailed right onto the car. But soon, I realized nothing seems to be happening to the car. _That's right! Police cars were meant to be bulletproof!_ I finally figured out. But the bullet resistance on the car doesn't really last forever, so I continued my best on dodging the bullets. I made another right turn and continued back onto Lower Wacker Drive and went straight into the tunnel. At least I don't have to face a hail of bullets, for now.

The helicopter follows me beside the tunnel flying over the Chicago River. Its spotlight is shining straight at me. Then, it flew straight ahead of me to the other end of the tunnel. It looks like I'm going to need to face it again. I continued driving through the tunnel at high speeds and dodging traffic cars.

As I got closer to the end of the tunnel, there was a bright light shining right at me. I knew it was the helicopter as it began shooting at me. I didn't mind the bullets hitting the windscreen since it was bulletproof. I continued racing away from the helicopter and tried my best to stay out of its spotlight. As more bullets rained down on the car, its bullet resistance got weaker and weaker. I immediately made a right turn into a construction zone.

The helicopter still attempted to shoot me down even though I was driving under a concrete shelter in the construction zone. It was rather a bumpy road I am driving on and it slows me down since the ride height of the Camaro is very low. I made a right turn out of the construction zone and drove straight to the Upper Wacker Drive intersection. But soon as I got to the intersection, I saw something that shocked me, a Lamborghini Reventon police car. _Isabella..._ I thought. The Lamborghini Reventon police car is stopped at the traffic light intersection on my right, so I hit the E-Brake and drifted left. Unfortunately, the super police car spotted me and I saw its lights went on and begins to give chase to me. Isabella definitely knows I stole this Camaro police car.

All of a sudden, a traffic car ahead of me exploded. The helicopter of course! I continued racing on the street as the helicopter continued shooting at me. Then, the back window of the Camaro began to shatter. _Oh no, the bullet resistance has gotten weak! _I thought. The helicopter continued shooting at me and the police lights on top of the car were destroyed. Then, it shot another car in front of me. This time, I wasn't so lucky. I hit the burning car, slowing me down and damaging the front of the Camaro, but I still continued on driving. Isabella was travelling at a much faster speed and she couldn't slow down on time, so she crashes her Lamborghini police car right into the burning car. _I hope she's okay, even if we're at rivalry against each other. _I thought. Then, the helicopter flew straight ahead of me.

As I continued racing on the street, I was wondering what the helicopter was going to do. Then, I saw it, hovering straight ahead of me. It shone its spotlight right at me and began shooting at me. I ducked under the steering wheel as the windscreen shattered. But then, out of nowhere, a black car went flying from the top of the multi-story car park building the helicopter was hovering beside. It is a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. The car hits the tail of the helicopter, making it lose control and crashes straight onto the road ahead of me. The explosion caused me to veer of the road and fall straight down and crash onto the train tracks below. The crash flips my car over and ends up resting on its roof. I lost consciousness after the crash.

Chicago Train Yard, Chicago, IL 9:30PM

As I slowly woke up, I realized I am upside down. I regained my consciousness and remembered what happened earlier ago. I immediately tried to unbuckle the seatbelt, but it won't. I continued to use all of my strength to unbuckle it, and it soon finally snapped. I fell straight onto the roof of the flipped car hitting my head. "Ow!" I yelled in pain. I lay down for a while and rubbed my hurting head. But then, I heard a sound of a loud horn. "Huh?" I looked at the back window and then I saw it. A pair of lights is racing right towards me and I soon realized it is freight train!

HONK! HONK!

"Oh shoot!" I screamed. I quickly looked around for a way out. I looked at the passenger window right below my feet and found my escape route. I continuously kicked the window. "Come on!" I yelled. The sound of the horn grew louder and louder, but pretty soon, the window finally shattered. I quickly slid my way out of the police car and ran as fast as I could seconds before the train even hits it. _Phew! Almost gotten killed there!_ I thought. I continued running out of the train yard.

Team Fireside American Police Headquarters, Chicago, IL 9:45PM

_Emily's POV_

I slowly began to wake up and I realized I am lying on a bed in an emergency room. A bright light was shining right above me which made it difficult for me to open my eyes wide. Then, I heard a voice. "Oh look! Emily's awake!" I soon realized the voice was Gretchen's. Then Isabella came over to me.

"Hey Emily, are you okay?" She asked.

"W-w-what h-happened?" I asked.

"You got shot by Phineas's ray gun." She said.

"A-am I d-dead?" I asked. _Oh now that was a stupid question!_

"Of course not, silly! The ray gun just made you unconscious." Gretchen explained. "Anyway, do you want a glass of water?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty." I said. I finally managed to get up and just sat on the bed beside Isabella. "So, what happened when I was unconscious?" I asked Isabella.

"I got a call from Gretchen that you were attacked by Phineas and when he stole your police car." She explained.

"He stole my Camaro police car?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we got a new patrol car for you. It's a 2010 Bentley Continental." She told me. "Anyways, I got into hot pursuit of him, but it turned out that he was being chased by some helicopter shooting at him. The helicopter managed to shoot at a traffic car causing it to explode. Phineas managed to dodge it but I was too fast to slow down so I crashed right into the burning car, setting my Lamborghini on fire too. But I managed to escape alive without injuries."

Soon as she finished telling me what happened, Gretchen handed me a glass of water. I took a drink and then asked Isabella another question. "Wait, your Lamborghini was caught on fire?"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing I have a spare one." She said. Then she stood up. "Alright girls, we have to get back to work to stop this race!"

"The problem is that Phineas cannot be located on the monitor. His car has been towed away and the stolen cruiser is nowhere to be found on the monitor. I believe he must have destroyed it somewhere." Gretchen says.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we stop the street race before anything bad happens. Let's go!"

We all headed for the underground parking lots where the patrol cars are. There, I saw my brand new patrol car, the Bentley. It is painted black and white fitted with police lights and a push bar in front. I took a good look around it. It seemed to look really pretty as a patrol car in my opinion. This Bentley is capable of reaching speeds of over 200 mph. And of course, the car is British, just like me! Then, I wasted no more time on looking at the car and I quickly got into it and started the engine. I followed Isabella and Gretchen as we continued our search for the street race. It's going to be a long night for us.

* * *

**So yeah, that was Chapter 12! **


End file.
